Lost and found
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: Buttercup has lost someone very important to her... Can a person from the past heal old wounds? ButtercupxAce I do not own PPG!


Lost and Found

By Demetria Young

AN: This is a revision of the original, with few errors! Please review, thanks!

It was a rainy day in the city of Townsville. It was dark and gloomy, the perfect weather for dark and gloomy people. At the Townsville Cemetery we see a young girl around the age of sixteen in a lime green rain coat wearing nothing but an oversize ripped t-shirt with the words GreenDay with a heart shaped grenade on it, she also had black tights on with a sliver zipper on the side, she had black combat boots on that make her appear a little taller than she is. The girls face is a little pale, a creamy colored complexion, she had chin length silky black bob that was longer on the sides then the back, her eyes were the lightest shade of green, and she had a sliver nose ring. The girl name is Buttercup and she is a Power puff girl, she fights crime with her sisters for as long as she can remember, they have been through a lot over the years like The Professor marriage to Ms. Keane, The Mayor's death, going to high school, make new friends, new enemies, Princess allegiance to become a true power puff, and having a new sister, Bell.

Buttercup's hair was getting soaked in the rain because she doesn't have a hood on her raincoat and she didn't want an umbrella. Buttercup didn't care; she didn't care if she were to get sick, real sick and died. 'At least I get to be with him,' she thought as she looked at the grave stone in front of her. It reads: Here lies Mitch Mitchelson, May his soul rest in peace, And he will be forever missed. Buttercup read the words over and over again till the words were forever burned into her memory. She has been coming to Mitch's grave for the last two weeks and she still can't get over the pain. Buttercup gripped the front part of her raincoat as she tried so hard not to cry.

"Mitch," she sobbed to herself as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Hey there little girl," said a familiar voice. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't get soaked in the rain or you might catch the death of a cold,"

Buttercup then suddenly didn't feel the rain on her anymore; she turned around and came face to face with a green faced older man with black shades, hair that was silky, black, and long. He was wearing a leather jacket and rip jeans with black cowboy boots.

"Ace?" Buttercup whisper as she stared at the man. "No, you can't be him,"

"I can't be? Well then, I guess I have to show this little lady some identification," Ace said as he reaches into his pocket and pulled out a black leather wallet and handed to Buttercup. Buttercup flips it open and look at the driver's license (spelling error?), she couldn't believe it, and the name reads: Ace Age: 25, it was Ace but he was so mature looking. The last time she saw Ace is when she and her sisters put him and his gang, The Gang Green Gang, in jail. There sentence that time was...

"Five years," Buttercup mumbled looking into the shades of the ever mysterious and bad boy like Ace." You were in jail for five years, when did you get out?" Buttercup's time stop ever since Mitch's death, the days were long and the endless nights crying in her bed, longer. Mitch was her first at everything, how could she move on with her life when she lost her first friend, boyfriend, and lover?

"Um, let's see, uh," Ace said as he scratched his head. "I guess a week ago but it seems like I been out for years, crime free,"

"'Crime free'?" Buttercup said with a look of both confusion and anger. "We put you and your gang asses in jail plenty of times! And now five years later you come back and say, no, assuming your 'crime free', that's bullshit, Ace, complete bullshit"

"Maybe," Ace said as he stand there getting a good look at Buttercup. 'Damn,' he thought to him ' I got to admit, Buttercup has developed a sexy exotic look over the course of years I haven't seen her, and should I tell her? If I did would she kick me in the nuts or would she soften up to me?'

"But," Ace continued as he tried to erase his inner thoughts on Buttercup's looks. "My so called 'gang' was arrested and put into jail again and this time I wasn't a part of it, which makes me one hundred percent crime free"

"Bullshit" Buttercup said through her teeth, she hates it when Ace plays 'good guy/ bad guy' with her. She gets unmixed and unwanted emotions that she never felt before like wanting to punch and kiss Ace at the same time! It drives her crazy!

"I don't bull, so it isn't shit," Ace said as he tried to find a cigarette in his jacket pocket. He didn't find his pack of camels so he checked his jeans then Buttercup went into her pocket and pulled out one, she light it with her laser eyes and handed to Ace.

"Thanks," he said as he took a long and much needed drag of the cigarette. 'And she smokes too! What else don't I know about her?' Ace thought.

"Don't mention it," Buttercup mumbled. She handed back Ace's wallet, he stuffed it back into his pocket. They just stood there in silence, the only sound that was heard were the soft droplets of the light rain and puffs coming from Ace. Then Ace broke the silence with a question,

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you are doing at the cemetery," He said puffing smoke into Buttercup's nostrils making her hungry for a nice long drag of a cigarette. "Or are we going have to play a little 'game'?"

Buttercup's body tense as Ace whisper 'game' sending unwanted shivers down her back. "Go to hell," she hissed as she gave him the most sinister glare. "I don't have to tell you-"

"Mitch Mitchleson, is it?" Ace said in monotone. Buttercup stared into his shades with hurt and anger, she wanted to strangle him and let him hold her as she cried till she's out of tears. Ace was staring at the grave stone and sighed heavily. "So he kicked the bucket, huh? Damn shame, I liked that kid,"

"Don't-" Buttercup struggle to say, her throat was getting dried and she could feel the hot tears burning into her eyes. "Don't you ever talk about him, okay? Just don't Ace. You didn't even know him like that so don't say- anything, okay? Just promise me everything's going to be okay! Promise me?"

Ace looked at the green eyed power puff in surprise, 'Promise her?' he thought. Buttercup look so hurt and her eyes were on the brink of tears, Ace wanted to ditch the umbrella he was holding and hug Buttercup with both his hands, he didn't care if they both get sick from hugging in the rain for too long. He wanted to hold Buttercup forever.

"Promise me Ace! Dammit!" she said pounding her fist on Ace's chest. It didn't hurt as much to Ace's surprise as he watched Buttercup sobbed. Her shoulder's going up and down, she cried into Ace's chest, she didn't care what if she was falling into one of sick mind games; she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay even though it's not in Buttercup's mind. Ace threw his cigarette and the umbrella on the ground, he wrap his arms around her waist. He lightly kisses the top of her slick, wet, black hair.

"Its okay" he said into her hair. "Everything's going to be okay, Buttercup. I promise,"

"I-I-I," Buttercup stammered as she didn't push Ace away. "I tried to save him, Ace. But when I got there I was too late, too late to save him,"

"Shush, now Buttercup" Ace said in his soothing voice, massaging Buttercup's lower back. "You don't have to talk about it now, you can tell me about anytime your ready,"

Buttercup just let the tears fall as she listens to Ace's words. They were so comforting and soothing that she never wanted to let go, Buttercup felt so warm every time she was with Ace even when he was doing crime. She always had this 'warm feeling' when she was ever near him, could she be soft for him even after what happen when he took her in and lied to her when she was five years old? Buttercup never felt this way with Mitch, Mitch was someone that Buttercup felt that she can be the kind of girl that never shows her weakness that Buttercup always have to prove herself worthy of Mitch but with Ace she could both prove to him that she was worth it and show her weakness without feeling embarrassed.

"Ace, I-" but before Buttercup could tell Ace what's on her mind. Ace lips press gently on Buttercup's; the kiss was passionate and quick when Ace pulled away, Buttercup pouted slightly wanting the kiss to be longer. She then cupped her hands on his smooth face and lowered his lips back onto hers. The kiss was longer and more passionate until Ace slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Buttercup tasted the bitter taste of cigarette and stale beer on Ace's tongue; she let out a little moan as she let him explore her mouth. Ace lowered his hands to Buttercup's butt and gave it a squeeze and pushed Buttercup up to deepen the kiss. They continued kissing with Buttercup's moaning every now and then until Ace broke the kiss.

"Why- did - you - stop?" Buttercup panted as she holds the sides of Ace jacket.

"You're- a- minor," Ace panted. "I- could go to jail for more than five years for what I was going to do next,"

"Screw that," Buttercup said as she licked Ace's lower lip and nibbled it. "Nobody has to know about this, we could go to a motel and-"

"No, Buttercup," Ace said pulling back, holding Buttercup by the sides of her arms as they were now at arms length. " I don't want to, do what I wanted to do, no wait, like I mean it's wrong and I need some time to think about this, to think about us,"

Buttercup didn't understand, Mitch never thought about anything when they went to first, second, third, and home. Why was Ace so different if it was 2 weeks ago, he would give a damn about her being a minor, he would have taken her but it wouldn't be in a way that Buttercup wanted.

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. "I guess I should be going home, I don't want anyone to worry about me,"

"Um, good," Ace said as he pick up his umbrella. "I guess, I'll see you around?"

Buttercup pulled out her cell phone, "What's your cell number?" she asked

"Um, 555-1313, why?" Ace asked as Buttercup typed the numbers in lightning fast. Then she pulled on Ace's collar and gave him one more kisses, a quick one.

"I just wanted to call on you and check to see if you're going to live up to your words," she said as she stared Ace's in the eyes (or shades).

Ace smiled slyly. "Oh really? Okay, I just might have to prove myself being crime free,"

"Good," Buttercup said as she let go of his collar and took a couple of steps away backwards.

"I'll text you or call," she said as she continued backwards her voice going from low to high. "Since tomorrow is Sunday, wanna do something like lunch, ice cream, or take a walk?"

Ace smiled," Sounds like a plan! Maybe we could talk about what we have been doing for the past five years,"

Buttercup stops in front of the entrance to the cemetery. If Buttercup is going to 'be somebody to Ace' she's going to have to open some healed wounds which she doesn't want to do or talk about but something about Ace, the new Ace, makes Buttercup feel that she could talk to him about anything and he wouldn't dare make fun of her or tell her how stupid she was for doing a something.

Buttercup had a quick flashback to Mitch's death to where she was holding him. He was bloody and could barely breathe but with his last breath he told Buttercup something that she has been ignoring for the last three weeks.

"Live," Mitch gasped as he tried to get his words out to Buttercup who was crying and screaming 'no, no, no!' over and over again. "Live_ for me and live for yourself because I love you, I love you_,"

The End (?)

AN: Please vote if you haven't for this one shot to be turned into a major story.


End file.
